Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 28\% \times 1 \times -0.8 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 28\% = \dfrac{28}{100} = 0.28 $ Now we have: $ 0.28 \times 1 \times -0.8 = {?} $ $ 0.28 \times 1 \times -0.8 = -0.224 $